


Визитка 12 июля

by fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Other, В этот раз не 12 июня, Всё как надо, Мы пытались собрать все свои мемы, в ролях всё те же, но вполне возможно могли что-то забыть, оставайтесь с нами, так что не судите строго
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020
Summary: глоссарий мемов -Asteni,centrefolds,irishfireflameаватары -whiteriverбаннеры -centrefolds
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 1: Визитка 2020





	Визитка 12 июля

**Author's Note:**

> глоссарий мемов - **[Asteni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteni), [centrefolds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds), [irishfireflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfireflame)**  
> аватары - **[whiteriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteriver)**   
> баннеры - **[centrefolds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds)**

#  В этой визитке в вас не будет прилетать большой помидор (пока), поэтому вы можете рискнуть глянуть ее без стилей. 

# И бойтесь большого кличко

##  крупье дурак Вчера, в 12:17

у нас там визитка грядет

##  розовая пантера Вчера, в 12:18

визитка уже была МВАХАХААХА

12 июня 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663193>

Вот! У нас есть пруфы! 

##  розовая пантера Вчера, в 14:15

Пс, текст же у нас с прошлого раза есть? 

##  крупье дурак Вчера, в 14:17

Да, давайте сейчас глоссарий сделаем

##  розовая пантера Вчера, в 14:20

Да, давайте сейчас глоссарий сделаем

@крупье дурак, я начинаю! Сейчас вспомню, что у нас из основного

Волшебный нанопендель

Райтерский челлендж дискорд-сервера ФБ на основе тини-нано, где каждый день надо писать или переводить определенное количество слов и отчитываться каждый день

Арт-нано

Вариация волшебного нанопенделя для делающих что-то на квесты визуала, где так же надо каждый день отписываться - работал или нет

##  настоящий котик Вчера, в 14:22

О, да, теперь я понимаю, что мы тут вообще делаем! Кстати, за это ведь еще ачивки дают! Ща определение напишу 

Ачивки

Достижения волшебного нанопенделя, которые участники просят за свои действия в рамках челленджа или которые получаются автоматически. Примеры ачивок это "писал каждый день определенное количество слов", "писал порно", "собрали N ачивок на команду"

##  крупье дурак Вчера, в 14:24

Да! Самые крутые нужно в глоссарии упомянуть! 

Трунь

Часть участников вместо того чтобы набивать хоботом текст в пендель, набивала хоботом миллионы слов в чате, за что была награждена бонусной ачивкой "трунь" за флуд в первом туре, а во втором туре трунь уже был полноценной ачивкой. 

Понятием "трунь" так же обозначается содержимое флуда для ачивки трунь

Дионис

Ачивка, где требовалось прибухнуть. Некоторые участники присылали фотоподтверждение исполнения ачивки, но всем, кто ее просил, верили на слово 

##  притворяется котиком Вчера, в 14:27

О, я Геракла помню 

Геракл

Где-то в середине первого тура появилась бонусная ачивка с каким-то непонятным мужиком (c) и скрытым текстом, и активные исполнители "трунь" пытались угадать, а что на эту ачивку требуется и устроили тур игры в данетки.

##  розовая пантера Вчера, в 14:30

##  настоящий котик Вчера, в 14:30

Данеткиии 

Чо еще там было, а? 

##  рыжый конопатый Вчера, в 14:33

Здесь будет цитата про еду

Пытаясь набить как можно больше слов до полуночи, авторы уже забивали на матчасть, на реализм, на проверку фактов и герой уже мог забыть все, даже имя своей матери, поэтому у некоторых авторов стали появляться пометки в тексте о том, что вставить в текст как-нибудь в другой день 

Успеть в нули

Подразумевается, сдать отчет до полуночи по московскому времени, чтобы не пролюбить ачивку или не вылететь из челленджа. За час до полуночи кто-то обязательно начинается нервничать и кричать в чатик, о том, что остался последний час и надо срочно бежать писать. На самом деле, кажется, что в последний час дописывали свои слова безусловное меньшинство участников, зато самые громкие и запоминающиеся! 

Два торта

Когда какой-то участник пенделя публично ноет “у меня тексты говно”, вносится картинка про художников и два торта и/или зрители начинают пускать слюнки на два торта и кречать “дайте все!” 

Зеленая галочка

на самом деле, белая. Но зеленая. Зеленую галочку ставит Л. (*см. божество), под отчетом, когда заносит его в табличку, если галочка стоит, то отчет уже нельзя исправлять. 

Поднятие планки

В ходе первого нанопенделя некоторые участники, которые закрыли свою строчку, повышали свой планируемый результат. Из-за этого на графике слов по дням столбец "1 июня" и прочие оказался ниже "планки" - среднего количества слов в день для закрытия заявленного, что породило кучу мемов с этими планками и утоплением 

##  крупье дурак Вчера, в 14:40

ЗППП! ЗППП забыли!

ЗППП

 **Персей** \- ачивка, где ты повышаешь свое количество слов и пишешь столько слов

ЗППП - злонамеренное получение Персея Позора, когда повышаешь планку бессмысленно и беспощадно на небольшое количество слов, которое вполне можешь закрыть за пару дней ради ачивки, а не ради прогресса 

##  рыжый конопатый Вчера, в 14:42

Вроде по основным все? 

##  настоящий котик Вчера, в 14:43

Да, давайте про трунь уже! 

##  розовая пантера Вчера, в 14:44

Трунь

@крупье дурак моя любимая категория!

Я бы их поделил на локальные (ну мелкие такие труни) и на глобальные. Это типа похорон Чуи, которые один раз как появились, так и теперь все время в чате всплывают. 

Похороны Чуи

Один из авторов пришёл с интересным вопросом: а как ослабить имбового персонажа. Чат, ввиду незнания персонажа, начал предлагать общие варианты, а после того, как уточнил, кто это, уже по незнанию канона начал предлагать самые безумные варианты, которые чаще всего вели к смерти Чуи. Из-за этого при упоминании самого персонажа или глагола “чуять” в некоторых формах, постоянно всплывают эти похороны и персонаж клонируется, чтобы испытать на себе все предложения чата 

Котики

участники чата, жабоньки, собаченьки, птиченьки, паучки и прочие милые и славные, преимущественно одушевленные создания. Можно употреблять по отношению ко всему что кажется очаровательным. В чате особую роль играют эмодзи котиков, которые сыпятся, как из рога изобилия на отчеты и, особенно, на итоги дня (*см итоги дня). Однажды котики пробили потолок и Л. (*см. божество) не смог добавить зеленую галочку (*см. зеленая галочка). 

##  притворяется котиком Вчера, в 14:50

Важные срочные новости: у котика лапоньки! 

##  настоящий котик Вчера, в 14:51

Котик

Это котик. Котик любит оскопить кого-нибудь по утрам, котаться по чатику, прыгать котячими лапками, урчать, смотреть с подозрением, пожевать кого-нибудь, говорить загадками, ББ, тетушку, Занзару, прочие обсуждаемые игры летопись не сохранила. Прикладывать по необходимости, чесать и гладить обязательно 

Камчатский тазик безысходности 

Все началось с этого видео <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7o_hScUHTc>

К камчатке добавился тазик безысходности, в который можно покричать или заползти. также, в нем можно плакоть, потому что в него поместятся все на свете слезки. 

Чтобы получить доступ к тазику, нужно написать заявление в трех экземплярах для Л. (*см божество*), один экземпляр должен быть на латыни, чтобы все заинтересованные инстанции были в курсе

##  розовая пантера Вчера, в 14:55

Мыло забыли! 

##  крупье дурак Вчера, в 14:57

Смазки

Однажды ночью после закрытия дедлайнов участники пенделя сидели и общались в чатике. Выяснилось, что у нас есть работники секс-шопа. Работники провели ликбез: что куда можно пихать, почему мед — смазка так себе и дали пару рецептов кофе со смазкой (спойлер: используйте карамельный) 

Мыло 

Трунь, который как бы есть и которого как бы и нет. О нем были разные предположения: мыло злобно попадает в глотку каччану во время минета, побеждает картофель и многое другое. Но, несмотря на наличие исторического наследия в виде чата, никто не может толком сказать, что это за мыло такое. Но оно точно было на баннере команды! 

##  розовая пантера Вчера, в 15:00

Вроде крупные трунь все, что там по мелким?

##  притворяется котиком Вчера, в 15:01

Не знаю про мелкие, но самое важное сейчас принесу 

Пендель, как религия 

Дело в том, что пендель не только объединяет, но и затягивает. Один раз попав в пендель, хочется продолжать и продолжать. С каждым разом все интереснее и увлекательнее, и увлекательнее, и увлекательнее, а потом ты замечаешь, что пендель это маленькая секта. Собранная, как кружок единомышленников с безусловным радостным превознесением Л. (*см. божество), потому что Л. такой котик, что как же не превозносить? 

Божество 

Божество это Л., Л. это божество. Почему? Потому что Л. котичка! Л. бог табличек и мотивации, Л. делает такие шикарные ачивки и умеет вовремя сказать самые нужные слова и хочется делать всё больше и больше, чтобы собрать все на свете ачивки и порадовать всех на свете пробитыми потолками и новыми достижениями. Л. сделал из нановримо удивительную приятную штуку, быть частью которой очень приятно и радостно. 

Тоже божество 

Мы все заочно очень любим К., потому что К. котик. Заочно, потому что редко. *обнимает К.* 

Обнимашки 

Важный элемент религии. Через обнимашки члены чатика причащаются общей радости. 

_итогидня_

восхитительно непередаваемые и неподражаемые сообщения Л. (*см. божество), которыми заканчивался каждый отчетный день пенделя. ИД начинались с обращения к участникам, освещали основные достижения дня, например, если пендельцы опять пробили потолок или утопили 1 июня (*см. поднятие планки) и завершались мотивирующим посланием, трогательным, цепляющим, как будто обращенным в самую душу каждого участника. Они были максимально теплыми и добрыми. 

##  рыжый конопатый Вчера, в 15:12

Тогда от меня мелкие трунь? 

Некромантия и некромант-лизун 

В процессе общих накуров несколько участников призналось, что играют в онлайн играх за некромантов, и принесли подтверждающие скрины со своими некромантами. После этого их начали называть некромантами с дипломом. 

Некромант-лизун это подвид некроманта, который пишет минеты 

Географический трунь 

Когда участники пенделя обсуждали, в какой жопе мира они живут, выяснилось, что некоторые живут не в жопе, а в городе в форме хуя, а другой в области в форме сердца, что вызвало бурную продолжительную дискуссию. 

текст: топ/боттом 

Этот крайне редкий пейринг появился в чате пенделя, когда участник задал вопрос “верно ли что верхний и нижний индексы выглядят так” 

Зомбиапокалипсис 

То, что случится рано или поздно. А еще мы прошли тест чтобы узнать что будем делать во время зомбиапокалипсиса, и результаты разделились от отстреливания всех зомби с крыши торгового центра до организации ночлежки для зомби. Быть может, на самом деле ночлежка это заманивание зомби для человека на крыше, но это не точно. 

##  настоящий котик Вчера, в 15:15

Почти самое любимое 

2000 мужиков за сутки 

то, что вполне вероятно случится в одну новогоднюю ночь… А может и нет. Но одна из порноактрис заявила, что сможет довести до оргазма 2000 мужчин за сутки. Разумеется, участники бросились высчитывать сколько должен длится один половой акт и какие условия для оргазмов подходят для выполнения задачи, например, можно ли считать за оргазм вуайеристов, которые будут дрочить наблюдая и эксгибиционистов, которые будут дрочить на то, что они в этом участвуют. Спойлер: мы решили, что это возможно. Хотели бы принести в выкладки 2000 хуев, чтобы, так сказать, отметить грядущее достижение, но на этот счет спойлерить не будем. 

дайте мне время 

После первого пенделя Л.попросил время для подведения итогов. Через полчаса, вернувшись к сообщению, он обнаружил кучу реактов с временем под сообщением, при подсчете их оказалось 33 штуки. 

Впрочем, верные почитатели продолжают давать Л. время, не останавливаясь на достигнутом

Как утеплиться 

тапочками, теплыми полами, чаем, котиками (*см. котики), и прочими полезными вещами, утеплятся необходимо до того, как станет холодно! Это важно и позаботится об этом нужно заранее, особенно, если вы Л. (*см. божество) 

##  крупье дурак Вчера, в 15:23

И архитектурные трунь

Фасадные сетки 

откровение о том, как называются эти штуки, которыми прикрывают отсутствие реконструкции.Оказалось, что они нужны для того, чтобы строительный мусор не сыпался на улицу! Да, мы тоже не знали. Откровение спровоцировало обсуждение архитектурных изысков, из которых родилось *это просто шар 

Это просто шар 

этим все сказано 

##  рыжый конопатый Вчера, в 22:21

Я снова принес аватарки! 

##  розовая пантера Вчера, в 22:23

отличные аватарки 

##  рыжый конопатый Вчера, в 22:24

Новые баннеры! 

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/C6UgVr0.jpg)

##  Олежик

БОТ

Вчера, в 22:24

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/C6UgVr0.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

##  розовая пантера Вчера, в 22:25

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/BwLPpy0.jpg)

##  Олежик

БОТ

Вчера, в 22:25

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/BwLPpy0.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

##  розовая пантера Вчера, в 22:26

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/2zjfskv.jpg)

##  Олежик

БОТ

Вчера, в 22:26

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/2zjfskv.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

##  крупье дурак Вчера, в 22:27

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/uoYSM5Z.jpg)

##  Олежик

БОТ

Вчера, в 22:27

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/uoYSM5Z.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`

##  розовая пантера Сегодня, в 00:00

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/SPsolQR.jpg)

##  Олежик

БОТ

Сегодня, в 00:00

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/SPsolQR.jpg" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
